nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
O'Chunks
O'Chunks is one of the main villains in the game Super Paper Mario and a minion of Count Bleck. He is fought a total of four times in the game, making him the most encountered boss in the game. He speaks with an exaggerated Scottish accent and his bushy ginger beard and eagerness to brawl are both Scottish stereotypes. However, the fact that his name begins with "O'" is an Irish tradition. Other translations use the Scottish patronym "Mc" instead, while in the Italian version, he has a stereotypical Roman accent. According to The InterNed, his theme is called "O'Chunks, Warrior", and his battle theme is "Ready, GO!" History Background O'Chunks was once the general of an army from a certain land (the name of which is not mentioned) for a period of time, during which he was able to successfully lead a squadron of one thousand troops across enemy lines. Unfortunately for him, one of his advisors sold him out and all of his men fell to enemy forces as a result. Count Bleck may have played upon his shame and depression to enlist him into his service, given that Carson claimed that Bleck made O'Chunks feel gradually worse until he finally pledged allegiance to Count Bleck. ''Super Paper Mario'' When he is fought for the first time, O'Chunks will attempt to ground-pound, shoulder-ram and toss Mario as part of his battle strategy. If he is successful in grabbing Mario, he will throw him around. Also when O'Chunks throws Mario (despite only one HP of damage being done), he performs a victory dance. He has twenty HP in this battle. After the battle, O'Chunks mistakes Mario's name for "Maria". He is not encountered again until Chapter 5. Dimentio sends them all to Dimension D, where they duel. In 5-2, he attacks the same way as before, with two new attacks added: the ability to pick up and throw chunks of the ground at the player, and the ability to spin like a tornado. He can also spin back into 2D if stuck in 3D, but still loses to them once again. He asks them to finish him off because he failed the Count, but Dimentio then appears, offering him a chance at redemption. O'Chunks accepts his offer because he "lives for the Count", and then leaves with Dimentio. When O'Chunks grabs Princess Peach, he merely tosses her without doing the spinning and victory pose. O'Chunks is fought again in Chapter 5-4, this time having been brainwashed by a Floro Sprout. He randomly shouts out the names of various vegetables while in this form, which Dimentio nicknamed him O'Cabbage. In this state, his attacks are faster, and he picks up bigger ground chunks. After being defeated, the Floro Sprout on his head shrivels up and falls off his head, erasing his memory of the third fight. He attempts to engage the heroes in battle once again, but eventually retreats back to Castle Bleck when his stomach growls, as he claims he cannot fight on an empty stomach. O'Chunks is fought for the fourth and final time in Castle Bleck. Here, he faces off against Bowser in a one-on-one fight in a giant form (the player is unable to play as Princess Peach, Luigi, or Mario in this battle, as Bowser challenges him one-on-one). During the fight, O'Chunks has the same moves as before with the addition to be able to rocket into the air. When he loses, the ceiling begins to collapse. O'Chunks stays and holds it up out of honor for Mario's party, giving them a chance to escape unharmed because "they gained the right to pass". Bowser remains behind to help him instead of leaving though, and after a pointless display of brawn and willingness to sacrifice themselves between the two, the ceiling presumably crushes them both. However, it is later revealed that he (along with Bowser) survived the cave in because Bowser's weight caused the floor to collapse as well, and they both fell downward unharmed. In addition, O'Chunks also learned from Nastasia about Dimentio's treachery, and also learned from her where Bleck was most likely to be imprisoned. Later, Mimi takes him with her to Dimension D to assist Count Bleck. He and Mimi give the Count and Tippi enough hope to restore the Pure Hearts, thereby helping to defeat Super Dimentio. After the game has been completed, O'Chunks can be found on the third floor of Flipside by the Heart Pillar, searching for Nastasia, hoping to give her some of Saffron's treats. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' O'Chunks appears as a collectable sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It increases launch resistance by thirty-five. General information Physical appearance O'Chunks is very muscular, particularly his arms. He has a large chest, but small legs and feet, with a bristly beard. He wears what appears to be leather armor over his chest and legs and red cuffs similar to Bowser's on his wrists. Overall, he is vaguely humanoid, but is still styled like other characters in the game, being made up of several shapes. Powers and abilities O'Chunks is incredibly strong and heavy, but not very bright, being described by Mimi as having "muscles instead of brains". He is able to jump very high, despite his apparent weight. When brainwashed with a Floro Sprout, O'Chunks moves a lot faster. In the last battle against him, he grows to about twice his normal size. The power behind his growth is unknown, but it was likely provided by Count Bleck. He is also able to flatulate with enough force to fly, which serves as his escape after most battles and as an attack in the last battle. Personality O'Chunks is rather dimwitted and also has an eagerness to fight. He is very loyal to Count Bleck and will do anything to prove himself. He is also shown to have a sense of honor, shown when he holds up the falling ceiling in Castle Bleck to save the heroes. O'Chunks is sometimes slow to comprehend things, such as when it took him a bit to realize that the Hero of Light was Count Bleck's enemy. When brainwashed by Dimentio, he becomes very zombie-like and can only shout out the names of vegetables. Whenever Mario is thrown by O'Chunks, he makes one of several boasting gestures towards him, surrounded by a red and black burst, suggesting that he is a show-off. Stats ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Sticker Information Quotes *"So yer the lad stickin' his 'stachy in me boss's business!" *"Maria, 'ey? 'Tis an odd name, yeh, but yeh can bet yer bebby I'll remember that!" *"CHUNKS AWAY!" *"JUNIOR?! C'mere un' I'll introduce yeh to Fist Jr. an' his wee pal, Slappie!" *"Whut?! That makes as much sense as a beef an' broccoli sandwich!" *"Warrior rule # 1: 'Never fight on an empty stomach! 'Tis Madness!'" *"This world be pretty nice, what with all the peace an' whatnot... I like it!" Category:Mario characters Category:Paper Mario bosses Category:Mini-bosses Category:Mario bosses Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Characters in Super Paper Mario